Haunted Volume one: welcome to gravestone
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Wish the world didn't see the scary stuff in life? You've been haunted, a collection of terrifyingly good songs to give your mind goosebumps! And don't worry about paying for your stay at gravestone hotel, we'll always leave the light on for you.
1. Track 1

Lila: My Lucifer is lonely

Tezz: welcome wicked victims, to the gravestone hotel. Where no matter what you did to get here, is a reminder of how you got here!

Uma: Standing there, killing time Can't commit to anything but a crime Peter's on vacation, an open invitation

Lila: Animals, evidence Pearly gates look more like a picket fence Once you get inside 'em Got friends but can't invite them

C.L.: I've been thrown here by God, tortured by the devil. My sanity's low, and I can't move a muscle. This isn't how I envisioned things, but all my mind knows is the fact that all the...

Mione: Hills burn in California My turn to ignore ya Don't say I didn't warn ya All the good girls go to hell 'Cause even God herself has enemies And once the water starts to rise And Heaven's out of sight She'll want the Devil on her team My Lucifer is lonely

Uma: Look at you needing me You know I'm not your friend without some greenery Walk in wearing fetters Peter should know better

Lila: Your cover up is caving in Man is such a fool Why are we saving him? Poisoning themselves now Begging for our help, wow!

Cuthbert: life's the pits here, no doubt about it. Feels like the world's going down, down like a turret. Somehow we got to prove to man, that we ain't quitters. But all I know now is that...

Uma: Hills burn in California My turn to ignore ya Don't say I didn't warn ya

Esteban: Hold up, hold up Got a story so unholy Matrimony has a place In our sanctimony. But my head hasn't been clearing, it's like the shadows are ever-growing! So don't be so surprised to find We bind with kind minds, but even though the heart finds. We weren't all what we seem, I guess that proves the unsung fact that...

Lila: All the good girls go to hell 'Cause even God herself has enemies And once the water starts to rise And Heaven's out of sight She'll want the Devil on her team

Uma: My Lucifer is lonely

Mione: There's nothing left to save now

Lila: My God is gonna owe me

Uma: There's nothing left to save now

Cuthbert: ha-ha.

C.L.: Whoo!

Esteban: welcome to gravestone suckers, enjoy the ride!


	2. Track 2

Tezz: now, here at gravestone hotel, we have something that we expect our guests to never mess with. And that thing is...

Galvanax: Yeah Ya'll know what it is Twin terrors Shogun supreme, aha Let's rage

Melodia: I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are But you better choose carefully 'Cause I, I'm capable of anything Of anything and everything Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There is no going back

Cassandra: Mark my words This love will make you levitate Like a bird Like a bird without a cage But down to earth If you choose to walk away, don't walk away It's in the palm of your hand now baby It's a yes or no, no maybe So just be sure before you give it all to me All to me, give it all to me So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back

Galvanax: Uh She's a beast I call em Karma (come back) She eats your heart out Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo) Be careful Try not to lead her on Shorty's heart is on steroids Cause her love is so strong You may fall in love When you meet her If you get the chance you better keep her She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart She'll turn cold as a freezer That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor She can be my Sleeping Beauty I'm gon' put her in a coma. Woo! Dang, I think I love her Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care She ride me like a roller coaster Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!) Her love is like a drug I was tryna hit it and quit it But lil' mama so dope I messed around and got addicted

Cassandra and melodia: So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know) Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse) Are you ready for, ready for (ready for) A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm) Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine) There's no going back


	3. Track 3

Tezz: now, please don't call an exterminator. We like to keep these animals just as they are.

Andrew: In times of turmoil In times like these Beliefs contagious Spreading disease This wretched mischief is now coursing through your souls Never to let go Never to let go

Them rats!

Tromus: Into your sanctum You let them in Now all your loved ones And all your kin Will suffer punishments beneath the wrath of God Never to forgive Never to forgive

Them rats! Rats! Rats! Rats!

Andrew and tromus: This devastation left your cities to be burnt Never to return Never to return

Tezz: ah yes, these creatures are everywhere in the gravestone hotel. Sure, people think of them as pests. But we, we think of them as pals.

Andrew and tromus: Them filthy rodents are still coming for your souls Never to let go Never to let go

Them rats! Rats! Rats! Rats!

Andrew: They're still coming after you And there's nothing you can do

Tromus: They're still coming after you And there's nothing you can do

Rats!...


	4. Track 4

Tezz: well, look who's here.

Nukem: yeah, Duke Nukem is in the building!

Tezz: and it's been all you've envisioned at the gravestone hotel.

Nukem: You take a mortal man And put him in control Watch him become a god Watch people's heads a-roll A-roll, A-roll

Tezz and Nukem: Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony of Destruction

Tezz: Acting like a robot Its metal brain corrodes You try to take its pulse Before the head explodes Explodes, Explodes

Nukem: Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony...

Tezz: Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony, Yeah we're Swaying to the Symphony of Destruction

Nukem: OHHHHH YEAH!

Tezz: You've been haunted, baby! Get used to it.

Nukem: The earth starts to rumble World powers fall A-warring for the heavens A peaceful man stands tall A-tall, A-tall

Tezz and Nukem: Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony

(Tezz: one more time)

Tezz and Nukem: Just like the Pied Piper Led rats through the streets We dance like marionettes Swaying to the Symphony, Yeah we're Swaying to the Symphony of Destruction


End file.
